Colorful Love
by Roronoa Tsuyu-chan
Summary: L’équipage de chapeau de paille navigue tranquillement sur Red Line mais pendant ce temps leur capitaine s’ennuie ferme. Voilà comment tout le monde se retrouve à faire une partie de Twister… Yaoi ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Colorful Love

Rating : M ou T ( Si vous voulez un Lemon, il suffit de demander, car j'hésite encore)

Couple : ZoLu

Résumé : L'équipage de chapeau de paille navigue tranquillement sur Red Line mais pendant ce temps leur capitaine s'ennuie ferme. Voila comment tout le monde se retrouve à faire une partie de Twister…

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous exclusivement à leur créateur j'ai nommé le génialissime Oda-sama même si je ferai tout pour avoir Zoro, Luffy et Ace pour moi !U.U

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le Thousand Sunny naviguait tranquillement sur les flots en direction de la prochaine île indiqué par le Log Pose, où accosterait prochainement l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Le ciel était dégagé de tous nuages et seul une brise légère s'en dégageait, ce qui était un temps idéal pour naviguer. Cela permettait aux membres de l'équipage de s'occuper comme ils le voulaient sans se soucier de la navigation.

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Roronoa Zoro en avait profité pour aller s'entraîner dans la salle de musculation, Sanji était en cuisine pour préparer des petits plats pour ses Nami et Robin adorées, pendant que Usopp et Franky s'étaient chacun enfermés dans leur atelier respectif pour créer de nouvelles inventions. Sur le pont, se trouvait Nami et Robin qui profitaient du temps ensoleillé sur des chaises longues avec les cocktails qu'avait préparés Sanji, à la main, et Chopper était occupé à lire un livre de médecine. Il restait donc plus que le capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, qui ne supportait pas quand chacun était dans son coin, car lui s'ennuyait terriblement.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Luffy déambulait sur le navire à la recherche d'une activité qui l'occuperait mais rien ne lui convenait… ou ne convenait aux autres. Il avait d'abord fait un tour dans la cuisine où il avait réussi à attraper un morceau de viande dans le dos de Sanji mais étant heureux d'avoir eu la proie tant convoitée, il lâcha un « banzaï » retentissant qui mit le cuistot en alerte. Sans le moindre avertissement, le blond attrapa le poulpe qu'il avait prévu de préparer en takoyaki(1), l'envoya dans les airs et lui donna un de ses puissants coup de pieds dont il avait le secret, qui alla s'écraser contre la tête de Luffy qui éjecta de la cuisine sous la puissance du projectile.

C'est donc avec son ami le poulpe cru que Luffy continua à chercher quelque chose d'amusant à faire sur ce bateau. Mais après avoir fait toutes les pièces trois fois de suite, il se résigna et alla sur le pont où peut-être les filles et Chopper avaient terminés ce à quoi ils étaient occupés auparavant. Mais une fois arrivé, il eut une impression étrange, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en mouvement sur sa tête. Il releva alors les yeux vers le haut et hurla face à ce qu'il vit. Le sale traître de poulpe s'était fait passer pour mort mais était bien vivant(2) et ses tentacules encerclaient son visage alors que ses yeux étaient maintenant en face de ceux du brun.

- Mwo(3) ! fit le poulpe content qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui.

- Saloperie de poulpe, tu vas déguster !! cria Luffy tout en le balançant par dessus bord.

Suite aux cris de leur capitaine, Nami, Robin et Chopper levèrent les yeux vers lui.

- Merde ! La bouffe tombe à l'eau ! réalisa un peu trop tardivement Luffy en sautant à l'eau pour rattraper le poulpe.

- Mais quel imbécile ! soupira la rousse alors que Robin riait discrètement.

Quant à Chopper, il sauta dans l'eau pour aller à la rescousse de son capitaine… en oubliant un petit détail… il nageait aussi bien que son capitaine, c'est-à-dire comme une vieille limace moisie.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Zoro, occupé depuis trois bonnes heures à soulever ses altères d'une tonne, était bien loin de se douter de tout le remue-ménage qui avait lieu à l'extérieur. Alors quand il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit un poulpe volant, il se dit tout d'abord que c'était son imagination, puis quand ce fut le tour d'une masse rouge d'arriver il se dit qu'il avait peut-être abusé avec le rhum mais quand arriva ensuite un oursin poilu, il fit la conclusion qu'il était devenu complètement fou.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il avait pas imaginé tout ça, il aperçut Luffy se débattre dans l'eau pendant un centième de seconde avait que celui-ci soit englouti par les flots.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué celui-là ?_ se demanda-t-il tout en courant vers la porte qui devait mener à la terrasse pour aller repêcher son capitaine.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et se jeta dans les airs pour arriver… dans des pots de peinture.

- Ahh putain ! Pourquoi mettre de la peinture dans la salle de muscu ?! s'énerva Zoro aussi coloré que tous les bisounours réunis.

Il tenta un deuxième essai en ouvrant la seconde porte pour arriver dans les toilettes. Il continua comme ça avec la porte des douches, des vestiaires, du couloir,…

- Franky, je te le jure, tu payeras toi et tes putains de portes !

Et sur ces mots, le sabreur brisa une des fenêtres et sauta aux secours de son capitaine!(4)

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Luffy et Chopper avaient été repêché par Sanji qui les avait ramenés sur le pont et ils étaient en train de recracher toute l'eau qu'ils avaient avalée pendant que Nami leur passait un savon :

- Luffy, tu pourrais pas un peu te contrôler au lieu de toujours faire l'idiot ? Et toi Chopper, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas nager alors pourquoi tu te lances à l'eau ?

- Mais le poulpe-, commença le capitaine.

- Mais on s'en fout de ce con de poulpe !, hurla la rousse.

Luffy ne dit plus un mot. C'est qu'elle pouvait être impressionnante Nami quand elle était énervée.

Elle allait recommencer à hurler sur les deux blaireaux dont l'un était malheureusement son capitaine quand un bruit de vitre cassée les surprit. Ils regardèrent tous par dessus la rambarde du bateau et eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une masse de cheveux verts se jeter à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, le Marimo ?, demanda Sanji en ayant un regard sceptique en direction de l'endroit où avait plongé le sabreur.

- 'Sais pas ! Il a peut-être vu le poulpe, proposa Luffy.

- Ah oui ça doit être ça !, acquiesa Chopper.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec autant d'abrutis ?, se demanda désespérément Nami.

- Ah le voilà qui ressort, fit Robin à l'attention des autres.

Tous reportèrent à nouveau leur regard sur Zoro mais au moment où Luffy allait l'appeler, Sanji lui mit les mains sur la bouche pour l'en empêcher.

- Voyons d'abord ce qu'il fabrique, expliqua le cuistot devant le regard surpris de son capitaine.

Usopp et Franky, qui étaient enfin sortis de leur atelier, rejoignirent leurs compagnons tout en se demandant ce qu'ils fabriquaient à fixer la mer de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Usopp en regardant à son tour.

A la voix de Usopp, Zoro leva les yeux en direction du pont et allait l'avertir que Luffy était tombé à l'eau :

- Usopp, appela-t-il. Luffy est-, il s'interrompit quand il vit son capitaine à côté de Usopp.

-…Est sur le pont en pleine forme… , rajouta-t-il pour lui.

Il vit que Luffy le regardait curieusement. Il devait se demander ce qu'il fabriquait mais peu importait du moment qu'il était sain et sauf. Il vit tout à coup des doigts se retirer de la bouche de Luffy et les suivit du regard pour voir à qui ils appartenaient.

Il se rendit alors compte que Sanji était juste derrière Luffy et que c'était ses maudits doigts qui avaient touché ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces et... Douces ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? On ne pouvait pas savoir si des lèvres étaient douces simplement en les regardant… Et puis ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir si les lèvres de Luffy étaient douces ou pas ! Mais par contre pourquoi ce blondinet de malheur était aussi proche de son capitaine ?

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Sanji se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard noir que lui envoyait Zoro. Pour une fois qu'il avait rien fait pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui ? Il vit alors le regard du sabreur le quitter pour dévier sur… Luffy.

_Mouhaha, c'était donc ça ?_ se dit-il. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine et comme il l'avait prévu, le regard de Zoro le fixa à nouveau en lui promettant une mort certaine. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser…

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?, demanda Franky qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce que fabriquait Zoro dans l'eau.

- Hé bien, Zoro a sauté par la fenêtre de la salle de muscu et maintenant on voudrait bien des explications, informa Nami en se retournant vers Zoro pour qu'il se décide à parler.

Le sabreur se sentit rougir légèrement, honteux, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il leur devait des explications.

- Ben, j'ai vu Luffy et Chopper tomber à l'eau depuis la fenêtre alors j'ai plongé pour aller les chercher.

S'ils ne posaient pas plus de questions, il n'aurait peut-être pas trop l'air d'un crétin, espéra-t-il.

- Et pourquoi avoir mis tout ce temps, si tu les avais vu depuis leur chute?, demanda Robin avec un sourire malicieux.

Raaah il aurait dû se douter qu'avec Robin qui pensait à tout, il n'aurait eu aucune chance d'y échapper.

- Je… commença-t-il la rougeur sur ses joues ayant augmentée. Je trouvais pas la porte de la terrasse, avoua-t-il honteux.

Tous le fixèrent silencieusement pendant une longue minute… jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Mouhaha ! Il a pas trouvé la terrasse !, ria jusqu'aux larmes Usopp.

- Tu te perds même dans le bateau !, s'étouffa de rire Luffy.

- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré !, affirma Sanji.

- Quand je disais que c'était un don, pour réussir à avoir un sens d'orientation aussi pourri !, hurla de rire Nami.

- Hé ça va, hein ! C'est pas de ma faute si Franky fabrique trop de portes, bougonna Zoro.

Nouveau silence. Et à nouveau, les éclats de rire retentirent encore plus fort qu'auparavant si c'était possible.

Touché en plein dans sa fierté, Zoro remonta sur le bateau et partit en direction de la chambre des garçons.

Luffy le voyant partir le rattrapa, des larmes encore plein les yeux :

- Attends !

Zoro se retourna et vit son capitaine les yeux brillants dû aux larmes de rire, les joues rouges à force de rire et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à cette instant, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon.

Il se mit une claque mentale pour avoir penser ça et vit Sanji marcher vers leur direction, ce qui lui mit instantanément les nerfs :

- Ecoute, t'es bien gentil Luffy mais là je suis crevé et j'aimerai bien aller me coucher!

Et sur ses mots, il s'éclipsa dans la chambre laissant un Luffy plus que paumé par sa réaction.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Le lendemain, Zoro avait réfléchi aux événements de la veille et il avait décidé d'arrêter de se prendre la tête pour des raisons futiles et que le mieux était d'oublier les questions qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

C'était donc une journée banale qui commençait où tout le monde faisait ses petites affaires. Même Luffy avait prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Le capitaine se dirigeait vers l'atelier d'Usopp et fit une entrée fracassante qui fit sursauter son ami, des petites fioles entre ses mains:

- Luffy, bon sang, tu as failli tout faire foirer !, cria-t-il encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu me fabriques un truc marrant !, s'exclama Luffy.

- Un truc marrant ? Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ?, demanda Usopp reposant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Je sais pas moi ! Un truc amusant où tout le monde pourrait participer.

Usopp réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par accepter. Luffy s'en alla, le laissant confectionner ce qui pourrait le distraire et croisa Sanji qui amenait des petits fours à Usopp.

- J'ai croisé Luffy, fit Sanji. Il avait l'air sacrément de bonne humeur, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Il m'a demandé de lui fabriquer quelque chose qui pourrait amuser tout le monde, répondit Usopp en se servant dans la plat.

Sanji qui se rappelait très bien des drôles de réaction qu'avait Zoro envers Luffy ces derniers temps, se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour bien se marrer et proposa une idée à Usopp :

- Quand j'étais gamin, je jouais souvent à un jeu originaire de North Blue. Il consistait à placer ses mains et ses pieds en fonction de la couleur qui était choisi au hasard sur un tapis rempli de rond de couleurs.

- En effet, ça a l'air sympa, acquiesa Usopp. Je vais essayer d'en réaliser un. Merci de ton aide Sanji.

Et Sanji repartit un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il avait hâte qu'ils commencent ce jeu.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

(1) Les Takoyakis sont des brochettes de poulpe

(2)En fait cette pauv' bête n'a jamais fait semblant d'être mort et n'y est pour rien si Luffy est débile !XD

(3) Je sais qu'un poulpe ne fait sûrement pas « Mwo » mais pendant que j'écrivais, je trouvais que ça lui allait trop bien comme bruit !XD

(4) Il aurait mieux fait de commencer par faire ça !TT'

* * *

Voici donc ma toute première fic ! A la base, elle devait avoir qu'un chapitre mais en voyant qu'à ce stade, la partie de Twister n'avait toujours pas commencée, je me suis dit que je la ferai en deux ou voir trois chapitres si elle vous plaît.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est vraiment encourageant, surtout pour une toute première fic !^^

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 en espérant que vous avez appréciez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réposes aux reviews anonymes :**

Chibi Hitsuji: Haaan ma première revieweuse !x3 Ta review m'a fait si plaisir que je me suis mise a courir partout ! Bon je vais pas m'étendre sur ma folie, espérant garder mes revieweurs pour ce chapitre aussi !XD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé voir notre Zoro se démené avec toutes ces portes !XD

Etoil'Dorée: Je suis trop contente que tu sois venu lire ma fic !! Et t'inquiète pas Zoro va en faire du yaoi, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui écrit!;D

Chàa: C'est vrai, c'est aussi ton couple préféré ?*o* Je sens qu'on va s'entendre !XD C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, on voit que du ZoroxSanji. C'est aussi ça qui m'a pousser à écrire cette fic !:D

Izumi: Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise !^^

**Chapitre 2**

Usopp contempla son « chef-d'œuvre » qu'il tenait entre ses mains, un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. Il avait enfin terminé. Oui, après des heures de travail et de souffrances, ses efforts n'avaient pas été vain. Entre les incessantes interruptions de Luffy dans son atelier pour vérifier l'avancement du jeu et les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçues lors de ses tests (oui car il testait toujours toutes ses inventions), tout n'avait pas été simple. Mais maintenant que tout était terminé, c'était l'heure de montrer au grand jour le superbe « Twister made in Usopp ».

C'est à ce moment-là que Luffy, pour la énième fois, débarqua en trombe dans l'atelier de son ami, prêt à essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'invention. Mais une fois de plus il se fit chasser sans ménagement. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Usopp le prévint qu'il avait terminé et qu'il serait prêt quand tout le monde serait réuni.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Tout l'équipage fut alors rassemblé sur le pont - qu'ils l'aillent voulu ou pas – et Luffy et Chopper accueillirent l'arrivée de Usopp par de grands cris de joie et des applaudissements, alors que Nami et Franky avaient simplement l'air curieux. Zoro semblait ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu dans son entraînement et Sanji souriait malicieusement, l'air de rien. Quant à Robin, c'était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Ledit Usopp, fier comme un paon fit des salues tel un roi face à son peuple et se bouffa lamentablement le plancher. L'invention si attendue tomba d'entre ses mains et atterrit sur le sol à côté de son créateur.

Tous les autres fixèrent la masse au sol. Voyant que cela ressemblait simplement à un tapis très kitsch décoré de ronds de couleur, ils eurent tous la même et unique pensée mais ayant du tact, ils la gardèrent pour eux.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Mais bien sûr Luffy, étant dénué de la moindre once de délicatesse, dit cela de la manière la plus naturelle au monde.

Usopp se releva tant bien que mal sans se vexer du commentaire et commença enfin la présentation de sa création :

- Ceci, mon cher Luffy, est le jeu du siècle : le Twister made in Usopp !

Sous les regards complètement perdus de ses compagnons, il décida de continuer.

- Le but est très simple. Il faut poser ses mains et ses pieds sur les ronds de couleur qui sont disposés sur ce « tapis ».

Luffy se mit debout sur deux ronds et se retourna vers Usopp :

- C'est pas vraiment amusant ça…

- Mais laisse-moi finir, abruti !, s'énerva Usopp. Les couleurs que vous pouvez voir sur le « tapis » sont tirées au sort par une petite roulette où sont représentées les couleurs et les membres pour savoir ce qu'il faudra placer et à quel endroit. Plus le jeu avancera et plus ce sera compliqué de se déplacer et donc le dernier a céder gagne. Enfin ça, ce sont les règles de base. Fit-il un air mystérieux sur le visage.

Tous les autres attendirent la suite des explications dont Sanji qui fut curieux de savoir qu'elles seraient les différences avec le Twister original.

- Dans cette version, j'y ai ajouté quelques pièges et gadgets que vous découvrirez au cours de la partie, finit-il par dire.

- Woaaah ! Trop classe !, crièrent Chopper et Luffy en choeur qui rejoignirent Usopp pour commencer une petite danse de la victoire.

- Bon, on la commence cette partie alors ?, fit Zoro qui se dit que plus tôt ils commenceraient, plus tôt il pourrait rejoindre sa salle d'entraînement.

Luffy se retourna vers le sabreur, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage :

- Ouais, viens Zoro !

Le jeune homme prit le bras de Zoro et l'emmena avec lui près du tapis de Twister en sautant partout.

Voyant le bonheur de Luffy, Zoro pensa qu'en fin de compte c'était peut-être mieux qu'il n'ait pas décelé son ton blasé et lui répondit cette fois d'un sourire.

Toutefois, il ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle le brun détourna la tête, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors le sabreur, curieux.

- Euh… rien, répondit son capitaine son regard ne quittant pas le sol.

Tout le monde fut fin prêt et la partie put commencer.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Le premier a commencé fut bien entendu Luffy posant son pied droit sur le rond bleu, puis se fut le tour de Nami, Chopper, Franky, Zoro, Sanji et Robin. Et ainsi de suite.

- Luffy, main droite sur rouge, dit Usopp qui s'occupait du tirage au sort des couleurs.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille chercha entre les nombreux pieds et mains où pouvait bien se trouver ce rond rouge et le repéra à l'autre bout du tapis.

- Gomu Gomu no… Twister, s'écria-t-il tout en faisant parvenir son bras élastique à plusieurs mètres de distance pour poser sa main sur le fameux rond rouge.

- Raaah mais c'est de la triche !, fulmina Nami qui elle, ne pouvait pas faire des acrobaties pareilles et qui était obligée de se tordre dans tous les sens pour réussir à toucher les ronds de couleur.

- C'est vrai que pour ceux qui ont avalé un fruit du démon, y a rien de compliqué, acquiesa Sanji. Mais ne t'inquiète Nami chérie, je te protégerais quitte à y laisser ma vie, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, si ton sang si pur venait à se verser, j'irai me pendre face à mon incompétence et-

- Le cuistot refait des siennes, soupira Zoro.

- Oh mais ne sois pas jaloux de notre amour, je sais que toi aussi tu as quelqu'un à protéger, s'amusa Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Zoro ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le blond.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un petit sourire mystérieux et un regard en direction de l'autre extrémité du tapis.

Ben il n'y avait que Luffy qui riait avec Chopper. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre ?

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Robin de jouer qui ne fit qu'éclore un bras de plus sur le rond qui lui était désigné. Puis à Franky qui éjecta un de ses poings pour le faire parvenir plus loin.

Nami songea à abandonner en voyant tous ceux qui l'entouraient mais persista.

Ce fut alors au tour de Chopper. Alors que le petit renne posait sa patte sur le rond qui lui était désigné, une fleur en surgit et lui envoya une odeur non identifiable mais vraiment immonde... Chopper étant un renne, sentit l'horrible odeur beaucoup plus forte à cause de son flair hors du commun et s'évanouit.

- Mais t'es pas bien Usopp ! fit Nami. T'as fait s'évanouir Chopper.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce gadget ferait autant de dégâts, dit Usopp tout en retirant le corps inerte de Chopper du Twister. Je pensais même que ce serait le plus inutile.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Nous étions maintenant à trois éliminés et il restait plus que Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Robin après une quinzaine de minutes de jeu.

Nami avait été éliminée lorsque Zoro avait actionné le rond qui fit jaillir de (fausses) pièces d'or et sa cupidité l'entraîna hors du terrain de jeu pour s'en emparer et donc elle avait perdu à cause d'un piège qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Quant à Franky, il avait actionné un piège qui fit surgir une simple photo. Sauf que lorsque le cyborg reconnu Iceburg dessus à moitié dénudé, un filet de sang sorti de son nez métallique et il fut obligé de sortir avant qu'il rouille(1)…

Même si jusqu'à maintenant tout c'était bien passé pour les quatre autres, cela allait grandement changer…

Sanji décida alors de mettre son plan diabolique en action :

- Hé, Usopp ! Maintenant que nous sommes moins nombreux, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait compliqué les choses en diminuant la taille du terrain ?, proposa-t-il innocemment.

- Oui, sinon je pense que la partie ne finira jamais avec vous, répondit Usopp qui alla replier les extrémités du tapis.

Tout marchait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Maintenant il restait plus qu'à attendre que tout se mettent en place.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Après quelques tours, ce fut à nouveau le tour de Zoro de bouger et depuis un petit moment, il se mit à avoir des doutes sur la façon dont tout cela allait se terminer… En effet, depuis que le tapis avait moins de superficie, il se trouvait assez proche voire TROP proche de Luffy. Et si une certaine couleur était annoncée, c'est sûr ça allait mal finir…

Zoro supplia mentalement de toutes ses forces que la voix de Usopp ne prononce jamais ce mot. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse détester, haïr, exécrer une simple couleur mais en voyant la situation dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré, il se dit qu'en fin de compte c'était bien possible. Il était en train de prononcer intérieurement toutes sortes de prières sans la moindre idée à qui il les adressait puisqu'il ne croyait en aucun dieu, quand il se sentit une pure panique l'envahir à l'instant où le mot honni sortit de la bouche de Usopp :

- … vert !

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Premièrement, pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ce maudit jeu de malheur ? Ah oui, c'était encore de la faute de ce satané cuistot ! Alors qu'il s'entraînait et n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur le pont pour voir la nouvelle invention d'Usopp, le blond s'était amusé à lui dire que s'il refusait de participer, c'était par peur de perdre et à ces mots le sabreur n'avait pu qu'accepter ce défi mal dissimulé. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte de sa terrible erreur ! Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de se jeter par dessus bord mais heureusement pour lui sa fierté l'empêchait de commettre ce genre d'action. Mais là, il était toujours dans la merde… mais vraiment jusqu'au cou !

- Zoroooo ! Je t'ai dit main gauche sur le vert !

La voix de Usopp le sortit de ses pensées et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas trente-six solutions, soit il refusait et donc cela revenait à un abandon, soit il continuait et serait dans une position des plus… délicates et gênantes...

- Alors, tu abandonnes déjà, face de thé vert ? fit Sanji, dans une position qui ressemblait à un pont.

A ses mots, Zoro prit sa décision en un instant :

- Te fous pas de moi, le sourcil en vrille !! J'attends de voir la façon dont tu vas te rétamer !

- Ahahah ! Même dans ses positions, vous vous engueulez ! Vous êtes trop fort !, s'exclama Luffy mort de rire.

La voix de son capitaine le ramena à la réalité et il déglutit bruyamment en observant sa position et la sienne et celles qu'ils auront dans quelques instants. En effet, Luffy avait les mains et les pieds posés sur les ronds de couleurs de manière symétrique et le dos face au sol. Quant à lui, il était un peu arqué, ses deux pieds derrière ceux de Luffy mais ses mains à côté de son capitaine.

Donc jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait aucun problème mise à part que sa main gauche devrait passer par dessus Luffy pour atteindre ce satané rond vert et qui rendrait la situation plus délicate. A cette instant, il ne put s'empêcher de détester cette fichue fierté qui le forçait à continuer ce jeu stupide.

Il soupira une dernière fois et comme dans un mauvais film, il fit décoller sa main au ralenti la faisant passer par-dessus le brun… et ce fut pire qu'il l'avait imaginé. Lui avait les pieds l'un à côté de l'autre alors que son capitaine avait deux ronds d'espace entre ses pieds et donc se retrouvait… les jambes écartées. Le sabreur se retrouva les bras de chaque côté du corps de Luffy et ses jambes entre celles de brun.

_« Oh putain, mais qu'ai-je dû faire dans une ancienne vie pour mériter ça ?! »_

Quand ce fut enfin le tour de Luffy, Zoro soupira de contentement se disant qu'il pourra arrêter de se concentrer sur tout et rien pour s'empêcher de faire attention à son capitaine… sous lui… les joues rougies par l'effort… BREF il attendait que Luffy se déplace enfin.

- Hm ? Où est-ce que y a un rond rouge ? demanda Luffy gigotant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir sa cible.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore celui-là ? En se remuant, Luffy ne se rendait pas compte qu'il exerçait des petits frôlements sur le corps de Zoro à des endroits ou plutôt UN endroit précis à éviter.

- Bon sang, Luffy ! Déplace-toi et arrête de gigoter !, dit Zoro essayant de dissimuler le ton presque suppliant.

- Oui, c'est bon j'y vais, bougonna-t-il.

Luffy souleva sa jambe pour l'amener jusqu'au rond rouge mais son genou fit une légère pression sur l'entrejambe de Zoro au moment où il se déplaçait. A ce contact, Zoro se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche. Si après les gigotements de Luffy, il avait réussi à se contenir, cette fois une certaine partie de son anatomie était parfaitement réveillée.

Mais ce fut d'une drôle de manière qu'il fut « sauvé par le gong ».

Alors que Luffy venait de poser sa jambe, il actionna l'un des pièges du jeu, et une flaque d'huile se répandit sur le jeu, les faisant glisser, lui et Zoro.

-…, fit l'équipage.

-…, fit Zoro.

-…, fit Luffy (Ça doit être la première fois qu'il n'a rien à dire !XD)

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites l'un sur l'autre ? fit Chopper qui venait de se réveiller.

**A suivre…**

(1) J'apprécie beaucoup le FrankyxIceburg alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un ptit clin d'œil !8D

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de le publier mais j'ai dû le réécrire à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne me convienne plus ou moins.

Review, please !8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

ayu : Woaah ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire une review comme ça ! Je suis vraiment contente si tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent !^^

Chàa : Tu as hâte de voir le lemon arriver ? Je pense qu'il devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre si tout se passe bien !:D Quoiqu'ils sont tellement lents à réaliser ce qu'ils ressentent ces deux-là que je n'en suis pas si sûre !XD

amandine : Haan, je suis tellement contente de voir les fans de ZoroxLuffy ! J'avais peur que tout le monde préfère ZoroxSanji et que ma fic n'intéresse personne !XD

Chibi Hitsuji : Je suis trop contente que la partie de Twister t'ait plu !:D Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !^^

Hancock : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir si tu aimes ma fic ! Merci pour ta review !!^^

Hellowww tout le monde!:D Je voulais vraiment remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment pour continuer à écrire mais aussi celles qui ont rajouté ma fic dans leur favoris ou dans leur alerte ! Ça me fait aussi énormément plaisir de voir de nouvelles lectrices et d'ailleurs c'est grâce à amandine qui m'a demandé la suite, que j'ai posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai vu sa review, je me suis dis « même si t'as pas beaucoup de temps, tu bosses un peu pour poster ta fic au plus tard ce week-end » !XD

Voilà voilà, je me tais et je vous laisse lire!:D

**Chapitre 3 :**

A cet instant, le cerveau de Roronoa Zoro se déconnecta complètement de la réalité. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Des yeux grands ouverts le fixaient d'un air étonné, les sourcils relevés jusqu'à être dissimulés sous une frange noire de jais, et une bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un léger souffle qui se mêlait au sien dû à leur proximité.

Le sabreur entendait bien une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disant de se relever, mais devant cette vue si envoûtante, il ne put faire le moindre geste. Il était comme un insecte prit au piège par une lumière fascinante contre laquelle il finirait par se brûler les ailes.

Après avoir sondé la moindre parcelle du visage de son capitaine, le regard de Zoro se fixa sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes de Luffy. Elles semblaient si douces, si délicieuses, si tentantes… Laissant son envie guider son corps, Zoro se pencha lentement vers sa convoitise, les yeux mi-clos.

Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un parler mais l'ignora totalement, continuant à se rapprocher de plus en plus du visage de son capitaine.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Luffy, sous l'effet de surprise, ne put dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. En tombant, il avait entraîné Zoro avec lui et s'était retrouvé par terre, Zoro le surplombant.

Il était complètement perdu. Et le fait que cela ne lui arrive que rarement, le déstabilisait d'autant plus. Les battements de son cœur avaient commencé à s'accélérer depuis que son nakama était si proche de lui, le fixant étrangement, sans un mot. Et il ne comprenait pas POURQUOI! Et ce silence pesant le mettait mal-à-l'aise…

D'un côté, il voulait que cela s'arrête et que tout devienne comme il s'y était attendu, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde se moque de lui alors que Zoro lui crierait dessus mais de l'autre, la proximité entre lui et Zoro n'était pas si désagréable et il n'avait pas forcément envie d'y mettre un terme…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de Chopper le ramena à la réalité :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites l'un sur l'autre ?

Et ce n'est que grâce à cela qu'il remarqua le geste qu'amorça Zoro. En effet, il sembla à Luffy que malgré leur proximité, le visage du sabreur était encore plus proche du sien qu'il y a un instant.

Son cœur manqua alors un battement pour repartir encore plus rapidement si c'était possible, et paniqué, il repoussa le sabreur pour se dégager et se relever.

-Ha Chopper ! Tu t'es réveillé juste trop tard !, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai glissé et j'ai fait tombé Zoro ! Hahaha !

C'était la première fois qu'il se forçait à rire, et cela lui parut être la chose la plus difficile à réaliser.

Voyant que leur capitaine était comme à son habitude, tous les autres oublièrent l'épisode de la flaque d'huile et traitèrent Luffy d'imbécile tout en riant… Sauf un. En effet, Zoro s'était relevé lui aussi, mais tout était devenu confus dans sa tête. Et la réaction de Luffy ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair…

- Zoro, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air… bizarre…, fit Chopper inquiet.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se retourna vers le petit renne et lui fit une petite tape sur la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'ausculte ? Peut-être que tu es en train de tomber malade ?

- Nan, t'en fais pas !, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Chopper alla rejoindre les autres tout en jetant des coups d'oeils peu discrets derrière lui vers Zoro qui le suivait, toujours inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de sourire, alors qu'il lui réponde de cette façon était tout sauf rassurant.

- Bravo Sanji ! Bravo Robin ! Vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout ! s'écria Usopp.

- Et alors? On ne gagne rien en retour ?, demanda Sanji.

- Euh… hé bien… je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi…, répondit Usopp pris au dépourvu.

- Je propose simplement que tout le monde soit au petit soin pour nous durant une journée. Dit Robin. Par exemple, s'occuper des repas, faire la vaisselle, sans que nous avions à intervenir.

- Pas bête !, fit Sanji, les doigts enserrant son menton. Même si je redoute un peu les repas, ça me ferait pas de mal de prendre un jour de congé.

- Bon ben, on fait comme ça alors, acquiesça Usopp. Nami, tu t'occuperas de la vaisselle. Chopper et Franky vous vous occuperez de mettre et de débarrasser la table. Et Zoro et Luffy vous préparerez les repas… Quoique, ce serait plutôt une mauvaise idée que Luffy cuisine… On risquerait d'arriver au repas avec rien dans les assiettes. Dit Usopp.

- Non, ça ira. Et puis Zoro sera là pour le surveiller. Dit Robin. Elle se retourna vers Sanji et lui fit un petit sourire discrètement.

_« Très perspicace ! »_ pensa Sanji. Robin était vraiment étonnante. Qu'elle découvre les sentiments de Zoro envers Luffy n'était pas bien compliqué vu sa maladresse, mais qu'elle ait compris ce que LUI faisait, était déstabilisant…

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment et tout le monde dormait paisiblement… enfin presque.

Roronoa Zoro était parfaitement réveillé et cela n'était pas dû aux ronflements de ces compagnons, pourtant forts peu discrets. En effet, d'anciennes questions avaient ressurgies toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres et le hantaient à un tel point qu'il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil. Une en particulier… Que ressentait-il pour son capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy ?

Contrairement aux derniers jours, cette fois il avait arrêté de se voiler la face en sortant des excuses bidons. Ces réactions envers Luffy étaient toutes sauf normale. Putain, il avait failli l'embrasser quoi ! Et normalement les personnes qui font ce genre de choses ne sont pas seulement des amis, non ?(1)

- Nami-chwaaaan, Robin-swaaaan, je vous aiiiiime!!!!

Sanji avait tout d'un coup hurlé dans son sommeil, faisant sursauter le pauvre sabreur qui était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'attendre à ce que le silence soit brisé.

_« Quel imbécile ! Il dérange les gens même pendant qu'il dort celui-là ! Insupportable ce mec ! »_

Zoro enfila alors son pull et se dirigea vers le pont, pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme.

Il décida d'aller se prendre une bouteille de rhum en passant. Les questions qu'il se posait étaient tellement prise de tête que l'alcool ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Sa bouteille de rhum à la main, Zoro contourna la cabine pour arriver à l'arrière du bateau et s'assit contre la rambarde.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la légère brise et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours prenaient peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Il ressentit à nouveau cette jalousie qui le rendait fou, quand il revit le bras de Sanji autour de Luffy, il revit Luffy à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, il revit ses lèvres, il se revit, lui, prêt à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et maintenant… maintenant il s'imaginait la sensation que cela aurait pu lui procurer, ce qu'il aurait ressentit…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sous le choc de la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu :

- Je serai… tomber amoureux de Luffy ?(2)

Un blanc.

- Haha !

Un court silence puis :

- Hahahahahaha !

Zoro partit dans un immense fou-rire. Lui ? Aimer Luffy ? Hahaha ! Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi fou et insensé !(3) Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ce soir pour délirer pareillement ? Il reprit une gorgée de rhum pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Yo Zoro !, fit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Prffffffff.

Zoro venait de recracher tout le rhum qui l'avait bu sur lui sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que Luffy foutait là ??

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis plein de rhum sur toi ?

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, idiot ?

- Haha ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Luffy.

- C'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ?, rétorqua son nakama.

- Ben j'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air, expliqua Luffy.

- T'avais faim ?, demanda Zoro ne voyant pas d'autres raisons pour que son capitaine se lève au milieu de la nuit.

- Hein ? Euh non, pas spécialement…, répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Et là, t'as toujours pas faim ?, demanda le sabreur de plus en plus étonné.

- Non. Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aie faim maintenant?, répondit Luffy tout aussi décontenancé que son vis-à-vis.

Zoro l'attrapa par les épaules et se courba légèrement en avant pour avoir ses yeux au niveau de ceux de son capitaine :

- Mais t'as TOUJOURS faim ! Luffy, tu te sens mal ou quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet du comportement qu'il avait.

Zoro essayait de sonder son capitaine et à nouveau, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient.

- Ben, juste maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre est bizarre… et puis j'ai un peu chaud.

- Tu serais tombé malade ? questionna Zoro, un sourcil relevé, montrant son scepticisme.

- 'Sais pas ! J'ai jamais été malade ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais voir si t'as de la fièvre.

Zoro posa son front sur celui de Luffy pour comparer leur température mais très vite, il réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se rapprocher autant de lui. Il n'y a même pas dix minutes qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il ressentirait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Luffy et maintenant il se retrouvait à nouveau dans une position gênante, et par sa faute à lui!

- Alors ? demanda Luffy, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Hein ? Ah oui la fièvre…, se rappela Zoro.

- Quoi ?? Luffy est malade ?

Zoro releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Chopper caché à moitié derrière la cabine et comme à son habitude, il s'était mis du mauvais côté, révélant toute la moitié de son corps, au lieu de son visage. Niveau subtilité, on repassera….

Chopper accourut vers Luffy, pendant que Zoro, agacé, se dit plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir pour que tout le monde décide d'aller sur le pont à deux heures du mat' ?

Malgré que le fait que la question fut à peine audible, Chopper se retourna et lui répondit :

- Ben, je me suis réveillé quand Sanji s'est levé, et ensuite il m'a dit que si je le suivais, je verrai un truc intéressant, alors on est sorti de la chambre et dans le couloir on a croisé Robin…

Zoro, Sanji et Robin eurent la même pensée au même instant : « Grillé(e) ! »

Allié N°1 de Sanji en moins…

Sanji surgit de derrière la cabine avec Robin, pointant le ciel d'une main et tenant l'épaule de Robin de l'autre :

- Tu vois ? Comme je te l'avais dit les étoiles sont particulièrement BELLES ce soir ! C'est INTERESSANT, non ? fit le blond en exagérant sur les mots pour essayer de rattraper les paroles de Chopper.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser tomber, lui conseilla Robin.

Alliée N°2 en moins….

Nombre d'alliés : 0

- Ah ouais, t'aimes ça les étoiles, sale cuistot ? Hé ben je vais t'envoyer sur orbite dès maintenant !, hurla Zoro, énervé d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, Marimo !, rétorqua le blond.

- Bastooon !, cria Luffy qui se jeta sur les deux autres.

- Luffy, tu veux pas que… je… t'ausculte… Il m'écoute même pas, dit Chopper.

- Je crois qu'il est plutôt en pleine forme, le rassura Robin.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Nami se réveilla de très méchante humeur ce matin-là. Elle avait entendu du bruit toute la nuit, et maintenant se réveillait épuisée. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait rien mise à part s'étendre et bronzer. Raaah elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait s'occuper de la vaisselle de tous les repas d'aujourd'hui à cause du jeu débile de la veille.

C'est en bougonnant qu'elle arriva sur le pont et ce qu'elle y vit l'énerva encore plus. Plus de la moitié de ces nakama gisaient par terre comme un tas de cadavres. Quoique Luffy n'était pas au sol mais avait le pied coincé dans la vigie, et était suspendu dans le vide, la jambe allongée.

Elle prit sa respiration pour se préparer et hurla :

- DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVES !!!!!

Malgré sa voix puissante lorsqu'elle était en colère pas un seul ne bougea. Franky arriva à son tour sur le pont et vit le même spectacle à ses pieds.

- Ils auraient quand même pu nous appeler pour la fête avec eux…, dit le cyborg, en faisait la moue.

- Frankyyy, fais quelque chose pour qu'ils se lèvent dans la minute qui suit où je crois que je m'assurerai qu'ils ne se relèvent plus jamais…, fit Nami menaçante.

Cette fille était tout simplement effrayante lorsqu'elle était énervée. Franky se dépêcha alors de réveiller tout ses compagnons d'une claque pour leur survie sauf pour Robin qui avait déjà ouvert un œil en entendant les cris de Nami.

- Woooh ! Comment tu fais pour tenir à l'envers Nami ?, s'extasia Luffy.

- Abruti, c'est toi qui est à l'envers !, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Haha ! Ha oui !

- Et ça te fait rire ?, s'énerva la rousse.

- Nami-swaaaaaaan ! Tu es si belle, même lorsque tu es énervée !!, fit Sanji en faisant son « tourbillon de l'amour » pour venir jusqu'à elle.

Usopp arriva juste à temps sur le pont, pour voir Luffy s'écrasé par terre, tête la première. Il le rejoignit avec Chopper et tout les trois délirèrent ensemble.

Zoro, épuisé de toute cette agitation alla se recoucher avant de devoir se mettre à cuisiner avec l'aide de Luffy. Ce ne sera sans doute pas de tout repos avec lui….

A Suivre…

(1) Quelle perspicacité, Zoro !XD

(2) Franchement, Bouddha est venu l'aider à avoir une illumination pour qu'enfin il s'en rende compte ou quoi?XD

(3) Quel con !TT' Il me désespère !XD Oui oui, je sais que c'est pourtant moi qui écrit ça!XD

A bientôt pour la chapitre 4 et peut-être le dernier !

PS : Tsuyu-chan adoooore vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas, car elle carbure à ça!;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Amy'shan : Je suppose que tu es Amy'Chwan, c'est ça ?^^ (J'espère que je me plante pas !XD) Comme je n'en étais pas certaine, j'ai préféré te répondre ici !XD Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le mélange humour et sentimental et tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !x3 Merci pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaise !^^

ayu : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies toujours ma fic. Pour ce qui est de la façon dont ils vont se débrouiller en cuisine et bien… tu le découvriras juste après !:D

amandine : Oui, Chopper arrive jamais au bon moment !XD Et malheureusement, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois !XD Sinon merci de toujours suivre et aimer ma fic, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !! Je sais, je le dis tout le temps mais je suis contente à chaque review que je lis !XD

Chàa : J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage avec Sanji et ses alliés !XD Sinon pour ma prochaine fic, je ne sais pas trop si j'en referai une de ZoroxLuffy. Là j'en ai bientôt terminé une sur Devil May Cry, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'en écrirai une autre sur ces deux-là puisque c'est mon couple préféré !x3

Haru : Ouais justement en plus c'est bien marrant d'écrire leur réaction !XD Le ZoroxLuffy vaincra !!!8D

Chibi Hitsuji : J'avoue que je dois frustrer pas mal de monde avec mes scènes où l'on croit qu'ils vont finir par s'embrasser mais qui n'ont jamais lieu !XD Peut-être me rattraperais-je dans ce chapitre… mystère mystère !XD Sinon je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage sur le pont. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas nouveau mais je voulais montrer comment Luffy… ah ben non je me tais parce que j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre !XD Sinon je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma première revieweuse me suit à chaque nouveau chapitre et merci pour tes reviews !^^

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une pièce sombre légèrement éclairée, deux silhouettes dans la pénombre, deux corps en sueurs l'un contre l'autre, de légers gémissements, des lèvres avides, un murmure : « Zoro, je t'aime ».

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Il laissa échapper un soupir et passa sa main sur son visage. _Il vient me hanter jusqu'à dans mes rêves, à présent... _Bon, pas que ce soit déplaisant, c'était même plutôt agréable mais ça n'allait pas l'aider pour réussir à regarder son capitaine en face…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait souhaité que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Voir Luffy succomber à ses caresses, gémissant sous son corps, et surtout prononçant ces mots-là…

- Zoro !!, cria Sanji en entrant dans le dortoir des hommes. T'es réveillé ?

- En gueulant pareillement, ce serait difficile de faire autrement, saleté de cuistot !, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Comme si tu ne dormais pas assez de toute façon ! Enfin bref, je te rappelle que tu dois faire le repas avec Luffy et qu'à 14h passées, tout le monde crève de faim, alors si tu voudrais bien te bouger un peu…

- 14h ? J'ai dormi si longtemps ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ouais ! Alors dépêche-toi !, fit le blond en repartant.

Zoro se leva pour aller à la cuisine mais se ravisa, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être d'abord s'occuper d'une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était parfaitement réveillée depuis son rêve sulfureux, et prit la direction des douches.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Roronoa Zoro soupira pour la énième fois devant la porte fermée qui lui faisait face et relâcha la poignée qu'il avait saisi depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il était en plein combat intérieur pour se décider de quelle attitude adopter envers son capitaine. Luffy devait certainement déjà être à l'intérieur de la cuisine, vu les bruits qui s'y échappaient, et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face. Le plus simple était qu'il agisse de manière habituelle avec son capitaine, et qu'il oublie toutes les questions qu'il se posait en permanence pour que tout devienne aussi simple qu'auparavant. Une relation de capitaine à second, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais était-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Que Luffy le voie seulement en tant que nakama, second, frère d'armes, ami ? La réponse était simple en fin de compte. Bien sûr que non ! Il voudrait que son sentiment soit partagé, que Luffy le désire autant que lui le désirait, et qu'il lui répète ces mots qu'il avait prononcés dans son rêve… réellement cette fois. Mais entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'était la réalité, il y avait un profond et énorme gouffre. Alors ce qu'il voulait, lui, n'avait aucune importance. Mais l'autre grande question était, est-ce qu'il y arriverait ? Oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour feindre l'indifférence ? Aujourd'hui sûrement, dans une semaine peut-être, dans un mois, il n'en était déjà pas aussi sûr et tout le temps qu'il partagerait en sa compagnie, et bien il y avait peu de chances, pour ne pas dire aucune, malgré son contrôle et sa force d'esprit…

Malgré ces questions prises de tête, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'il y a cinq minutes… Il devait toujours rejoindre Luffy et ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui. Un soupir s'échappa une fois de plus de ses lèvres et il ressaisit la poignée mais sa main refusait obstinément de la tourner et reposait seulement dessus.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Au bout d'un certain couloir, deux têtes dépassaient de l'embrasure d'une porte.

- Regarde-moi ça, il a l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude, fit un blondinet à la noiraude à côté de lui.

- C'est l'amour qui rend idiot, précisa-t-elle.

- Oui mais quand c'est Zoro qui est amoureux, et bien cela multiplie sa connerie.

- Il est juste perdu, dit-elle en le voyant soupirer pour la trente-deuxième fois (oui Robin est très patiente et observatrice) depuis qu'il faisait face à la porte.

- Non mais regarde-le, on dirait une midinette qui est sur le point de faire sa déclaration à son premier amour!, fit Sanji en levant sa main dans la direction du sabreur. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo, sinon j'aurai immortalisé ce moment, se moqua-t-il.

- Il rentre !, avertit Robin.

- Ah merde ! Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Comment on va le savoir maintenant ?, se demanda Sanji.

Robin, qui avait parfaitement une petite idée de comment procéder pour savoir ce qui se passerait dans la cuisine, préféra se taire pour ne pas la partager avec le blond, voulant laisser un peu les deux jeunes hommes seuls… ou presque seuls.

- C'est pas grave !, fit-il tout à coup, sortant Robin de ses pensées. J'ai un plan pour ça…

La jeune femme soupira discrètement, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore trouvé.

- En attendant, on a plus qu'à rejoindre les autres sur le pont, rajouta-t-il en repartant suivi de Robin.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Zoro referma lentement la porte derrière lui et s'encouragea mentalement. Il se retourna, pour faire face à Luffy… sauf qu'il ne le vit nulle part. Il remarqua alors derrière une grande caisse en bois, plein de petits morceaux non identifiés volés dans tous les sens et s'approcha pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

- Oi Luffy ! T'es là ?, appela-t-il en se penchant sur la caisse pour voir s'il se trouvait derrière.

- Aaargh ! Crétin, tu m'as fait peur !, cria Zoro, en apercevant Luffy avec quatre morceaux de viande dans chaque main et la bouche tellement remplie qu'il avait les joues déformées par le nombre d'aliments qui reposaient dans sa bouche.

- Zorofff ?, appela difficilement Luffy avec la tonne de nourriture qu'il essayait d'avaler.

- Abruti, ne me dis pas que t'as bouffé toute la viande de la réserve ??, s'écria le sabreur en voyant le frigo complètement vide.

Pour seule réponse, Luffy fixa Zoro, prêt à déguerpir au moindre geste suspect pour éviter de se prendre une raclée.

- On va cuisiner avec quoi maintenant ?, continua-t-il à crier.

Le regard de Luffy dériva, malgré lui, sur ses mains où se trouvaient les seuls morceaux de viande restants. Il vit alors que son second avait suivi son regard et que son visage se transforma en celui d'un prédateur. Et malheureusement pour lui, la proie, et bien apparemment ce n'était personne d'autre que lui...

Au moment où Zoro s'élança pour lui arracher la viande des mains, Luffy fila à toute vitesse, mais Zoro était déjà à ses trousses. En voulant fuir le plus rapidement possible, le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne vit pas ce qui était à ses pieds et se rétama par terre. Son second essaya de le rattraper tant bien que mal et ne réussit à saisir que l'extrémité des doigts de Luffy et se retrouva à terre lui aussi.

- Ahahah ! Désolé Zoro, je n'arrête pas de t'entraîner dans mes chutes !, rit Luffy en s'asseyant.

- Cette fois, c'est un peu de ma faute, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Allez lève-toi maintenant !, fit Zoro en lui tendant sa main.

Luffy s'en saisit pour se redresser et le fixa intensément et plus particulièrement de façon interrogative.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda son second en voyant qu'il avait l'air de se demander quelque chose.

- Ben… je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si gentil avec moi ?

Zoro ne s'attendait pas le moins de monde à entendre cela de la bouche de son capitaine et fut pris complètement au dépourvu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'il avait compris les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Non, impossible, même lui se posait encore des questions sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments, alors jamais Luffy n'aurait pu le deviner. Mais alors que devait-il lui répondre s'il ne comprenait même pas la raison de cette question ?

Luffy continua alors lorsqu'il vit que Zoro ne lui répondait toujours pas :

- Juste maintenant, j'aurais parié que tu serais en colère contre moi mais tu me dis de ne pas m'excuser. Et puis hier, tu as voulu vérifier si je n'étais pas malade. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même Zoro tout en étant Zoro.

C'était effrayant de voir Luffy aussi proche de la vérité, alors qu'habituellement il était toujours à côté de la plaque pour cerner les sentiments des gens. Mais heureusement Luffy n'avait pas changé pour autant et ne risquait pas de comprendre pourquoi il se comportait de manière si différente depuis quelque temps.

- Luffy, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tout le monde s'inquiéterait si tu tombais malade, ma réaction était tout à fait normale, lui expliqua Zoro, trouvant lui-même que ce qu'il disait était fondé.

- Les autres n'ont rien à voir ! C'est de toi que je parle !

Zoro ne s'attendit pas à entendre cela comme réponse et fut réellement surpris.

- Toi, tu es plutôt du genre à regarder de loin ce qui se passe, laisser les autres agir, et intervenir sans que personne ne le remarque. Comme la fois où Nami était malade. Tu n'avais pas l'air autant inquiet que nous, mais quand tout le monde était épuisé à force de s'occuper d'elle jours et nuits et que plus personne n'avait pu prendre le relais, tu es resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se réveille alors que tu étais aussi épuisé que nous.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était si surpris de tout ce que lui racontait Luffy. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il l'avait vu ce soir-là mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il avait l'air de le connaître si bien.

- Alors, je ne comprends pas que cette fois-ci tu n'aies pas agi comme d'habitude, finit Luffy.

- Ecoute, Luffy, j'ai agi sans réfléchir et je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, lui répondit le sabreur.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as changé !, insista le capitaine au chapeau de paille qui croisa ses bras pour montrer sa fermeté.

- Je n'ai pas changé !, soupira Zoro qui commençait à être agacer.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non !

-Si !

- Argh !! Luffy, arrête ! Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas changé, c'est que c'est vrai ! Maintenant essayons de préparer un repas avec ce que tu as laissé !, fit le sabreur en ramassant les morceaux de viandes qui n'avaient pas quittés le sol depuis leur chute, et il se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse et s'appuya contre le mur, bien décidé à ne pas aider Zoro et surtout de ne pas le laisser sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse.

- Luffy, tu ne voudrais pas me donner un coup de main ?, soupira Zoro en voyant Luffy boudé.

- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu as changé !

- Tu es vraiment obstiné, hein ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais PAS changé ! Pourquoi cette réponse ne te convient pas ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

Zoro sentit une veine palpiter sur son front, signe de son agacement et devint de moins en moins patient :

- D'accord, CAPITAINE ! Je me débrouillerai seul, alors vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres sur le pont.

- Non.

Zoro essaya de se contenir tant bien que mal et demanda de la manière la plus calme qui le pouvait en cet instant :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir puisque tu ne viens pas m'aider ?

- J'attends que tu me répondes.

Cette fois, à bout de patience, Zoro lâcha la viande qu'il avait entre les mains et se retourna vers Luffy.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Avant même que Luffy puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre un « oui », Zoro se saisit de ses épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Voilà pourquoi !, lui dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

A suivre…

Je sens que je vais me faire traiter de tous les noms avec cette fin !XD Pour ma seule défense, je vous rappelle que si quelqu'un veut se ramener avec un bazooka pour me dégommer, je ne pourrai plus jamais écrire la suite, alors du calme !XD Tout ce que je peux dire maintenant, c'est à bientôt et puis, j'essayerai de mettre la suite plus rapidement, puisque maintenant j'ai un ordi portable. Même quand j'aurai la flemme d'aller à l'ordi, là il me suffira de le prendre sur mes genoux !XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Chibi-Hitsuji : Je suis vraiment contente que la réaction de Zoro t'ait plus ! J'avoue que j'aime particulièrement quand le seme saute sur le petit uke sans défense !XD Sinon pour Sanji à la base, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de le rendre comme ça XD Malheureusement il n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre… ou heureusement, car souvent il fait tout foirer ! Encore merci pour tout (review, encouragement, etc…) et surtout d'être toujours là !x3

ayu : Ahah !8D J'aime qu'on me traire de méchante !8D C'est pour ça que cette fin de chapitre était ma préférée !XP Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic !^^

Chàa : J'ai même eu droit à des menaces avec ma fin de chapitre ! Héhé !XD Sinon j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant !^^ Surtout quand tu m'as dit que tu l'avais relue ! J'était là : « Quoi ??O.o Elle a relu ma fic ? Ma fic à moi ?? » J'arrivais pas à y croire !XD Et puis ça fait un petit moment maintenant, mais je voulais te remercier de ta visite sur mon blog ! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir de voir une de mes revieweuses me laisser des ptits comm's !x3

Furyina : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis vraiment étonnée de voir de nouvelles personnes reviewer ma fic et ça me fait à chaque fois vraiment plaisir ! Et quand en plus, je reçois des compliments pareilles rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir !^^

amandine : Hé ben !Oo Quel beau compliment tu m'as fait là : « le plus beau cadeau de fin d'année qui puisse exister » ! Je risque pas d'entendre ça tous les jours ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! Sinon, le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Enfin !XD

Hancock : Waouh ! Là aussi, merci pour ce compliment ! Ça me touche vraiment d'entendre des choses comme ça !X3

la taré de michael jackson : C'est ton jeu préféré ?Oo J'suis vraiment bien tombée alors !XD Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !^^

Amy : La voilà, après tout ce temps !XD

J'aurai mis du temps, mais voilà enfin ce chapitre 5 ! En plus, je me rends compte sur quelle fin je vous avais laissés et là, je regrette encore plus d'avoir pris autant de temps avant d'avoir posté la suite !^^'' Alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, surtout après toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues !. En plus, j'ai dû changer trois fois voire plus toute la moitié de fin du chapitre, car je la détestais et je voulais vraiment pas publier ça ! Je suis pas pour autant vraiment satisfaite, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit au moins « potable ». Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, vous avez assez attendu pour que j'arrête de m'éterniser ici !XD

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cette fois, à bout de patience, Zoro lâcha la viande qu'il avait entre les mains et se retourna vers Luffy.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Avant même que Luffy puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre un « oui », Zoro se saisit de ses épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Voilà pourquoi !, lui dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

.0Oo.

Luffy ne pouvait se défaire de la pression qu'exerçait les bras puissants de Zoro sur ses épaules. Pourtant ce n'était pas la raison première de son immobilisation, vu la force étonnante qu'il possédait lui aussi. Ce qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, c'était la surprise et en ce moment même, aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à lui faire saisir la situation actuelle.

Les lèvres de Zoro s'étaient refermées sur celles de son capitaine et le sabreur fut entièrement submergé par toutes les émotions qui le traversèrent à cet instant. Ces lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes, encore plus délicieuses que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant. Mais il en voulait plus… Maintenant qu'il avait touché au fruit défendu, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le relâcher aussi facilement.

Zoro se mit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Luffy et ce dernier les entrouvrit instinctivement. Il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche et se mit en quête de trouver sa consoeur. La langue de Luffy restait immobile, malgré les assauts incessants de celle de Zoro qui rendait le baiser passionné et fougueux. Le plus jeune finit néanmoins par répondre timidement au baiser et il ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un gémissement, ce qui « motiva » d'autant plus son compagnon.

Le sabreur avait saisi les hanches de son capitaine pour que leur deux corps soient encore plus proches et passa ses mains sous son gilet rouge pour caresser sa peau claire et tellement douce.

A ce contact, Luffy se crispa, ce qui fit immédiatement arrêter les caresses de Zoro. Celui-ci mit également fin abruptement au baiser, se sentant tout d'un coup coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler et d'être aller aussi loin sans le consentement de Luffy.

A cet instant, Chopper débarqua dans la cuisine, après que Sanji l'ait poussé à prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancement du repas, et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Zoro qui s'éclipsa rapidement hors de la pièce.

Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il l'ignore totalement, il décida de rejoindre Luffy pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais il ne le voyait nulle part… Il entendit un bruit sourd et se retourna pour voir Luffy qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, atterrir sur le sol. Inquiet, il accourut vers lui :

- Luffy, Luffy !!

Il vit que les yeux de Luffy étaient vides et qu'ils étaient fixés sur un point quelconque. Il avait l'air de ne pas le voir ni l'entendre…

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda Chopper qui commençait à s'affoler.

Luffy porta alors sa main à ses lèvres, les yeux fixant toujours le vide et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde:

- C'était quoi ça ?

Sa voix était si basse qu'il avait plus l'air de s'adresser à lui-même qu'à Chopper qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.

- Ça quoi ? demanda le petit renne visiblement surpris. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Luffy, mais au moins il lui parlait. Il y avait de l'amélioration. Enfin…un peu, rajouta-t-il quand il vit son capitaine se mettre à sourire comme un imbécile, fixant toujours un point invisible en face de lui.

- C'était carrément dément !, hurla le capitaine au chapeau de paille, faisant sursauter le pauvre Chopper qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre son capitaine hurler alors qu'il chuchotait il n'y a encore qu'un instant.

Luffy sembla enfin se réveiller totalement et se mit à chercher quelque chose des yeux dans la pièce.

- Luffy… est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Chopper, ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement étrange de son capitaine.

- Ah Chopper !, fit Luffy se rendant enfin compte de la présence de son compagnon. T'as vu où est passé Zoro ?

- Euh… Je l'ai juste vu sortir de la cuisine…, lui répondit-il. Il avait l'air pressé. Il ne m'a même pas vu.

- Ah bon…, fit Luffy l'air d'avoir perdu sa hausse de bonne humeur.

- Dis Luffy, tu ne sentiras pas une odeur… bizarre ?, demanda Chopper en reniflant.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… peut-être bien. Bah c'est pas important !

.0Oo.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?, demanda Sanji en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et son nez pour essayer d'empêcher l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de la poêle de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons.

Le contenu de la poêle avait, pour dire cela simplement,… cramé et les corps de Luffy et Chopper gisaient par terre, l'odeur les ayant fait perdre à moitié connaissance, vu la couleur qu'avait prise leur visage(oui même celui de Chopper, alors c'est dire…).

- Ils sont vraiment impossibles tous les deux, se plaignit le blond, se rappelant l'épisode où ces deux imbéciles étaient tombés à l'eau ou plutôt s'y étaient jetés. Et où est passé l'autre amoureux transi encore?

Il prit Chopper et Luffy par une jambe et les tira jusqu'au pont pour les faire respirer un peu d'air pur et retourna aux fourneaux parce que c'était pas tous ça, mais il y en a qui crevait de faim depuis le temps !

.0Oo.

Zoro s'était réfugié dans la salle de muscu' après avoir déguerpi illico presto de la cuisine après son petit… dérapage. Il avait voulu faire quelques exercices pour se changer les idées mais rien à faire, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. L'épisode du baiser restait encré dans sa mémoire comme une cicatrice. Il était donc allé sur la petite terrasse de la salle(à nouveau grâce à plusieurs essais infructueux avant de pouvoir mettre la main dessus) et fixait actuellement la mer, un bras posé nonchalamment sur la rambarde et tenant sa tête dans sa main.

Outre la scène du baiser, une autre chose revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées. Toujours la même phrase : « Mon vieux, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ». Il se trouvait tellement stupide mais le pire c'est qu'il était même dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait forcé Luffy et l'avait embrassé contre son gré. Il se rappelait encore quand son capitaine s'était crispé d'un coup. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal, c'est qu'il avait du mal à regretter… A ce contact, il avait ressenti une telle satisfaction et un tel plaisir… Ces lèvres étaient devenues une telle obsession pour lui qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fini par devenir fou à force de jouer à l'indifférence…

Zoro posa ses deux bras sur la rambarde et laissa sa tête retombée dessus et se mit à soupirer bruyamment. Il avait tort. Cette obsession qui le hantait jour et nuit, ce n'était pas ces lèvres… c'était leur propriétaire… Maintenant il en était sûr et certain. C'était pas simplement du désir qu'il ressentait… Il l'aimait... Monkey D. Luffy avait, il ne savait comment, réussi à le rendre fou de lui.

- J'suis foutu, geignit-t-il avant de se prendre la tête sous ses deux bras.

.0Oo.

Luffy sentit une odeur agréable parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. Il bondit sur ses jambes et accourut vers sa provenance, sans se demander une seule seconde la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé allongé. Il se fit une place entre Franky et Robin à la table et s'empara de trois morceaux de viandes bien juteux qu'il engloutit au moment même où il les porta à sa bouche.

- Hé bien Luffy, tu récupères vite !, fit Sanji l'observant tout dévoré. Pour finir, il avait dû s'occuper lui-même du repas, puisque ceux qui avaient pour tâche de le préparer avaient soit disparu soit perdu connaissance…

Le capitaine releva alors la tête de son assiette et se rendit compte qu'une présence manquait à table.

- Pourquoi Zoro n'est pas là ?, demanda alors le capitaine de l'équipage.

- Je suis bien allé le chercher, mais il ne m'a pas ouvert et m'a dit qu'il mangerait plus tard, expliqua le blond, haussant les épaules pour montrer son incompréhension.

- Ah…, répondit simplement le plus jeune.

0Oo.

Cette fin de journée avait été très calme, mais cette soirée l'était d'autant plus. Luffy s'était installé sur la figure de proue depuis la fin du repas et il n'en avait toujours pas bougé. Les autres avaient bien essayé de lui parler pour qu'il ne reste pas là, mais il ne voulait pas bouger de sa place.

Chopper et Usopp s'étaient pourtant amusés à « relooker » Franky pendant sa sieste. Celui-ci avait hurlé lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de s'admirer dans la glace, une moustache rousse, des paupières vertes et autres décorations en tout genre peint sur son visage. Le cyborg avait alors poursuivi les deux coupables en éjectant ses poings dans tous les sens, ces derniers ayant pourtant jurés qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien mais les taches de peinture sur leurs vêtements les trahirent aussitôt. Malgré tout ce remue-ménage, l'atmosphère était bien moins joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée sans la participation du principal « fauteur de trouble », Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy était en fait plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine, Zoro n'était plus réapparu et il n'était pas question qu'un membre de l'équipage s'isole ! C'était contre les règles de la piraterie ! Enfin, selon ses règles à lui, mais puisqu'il était le capitaine, c'était donc celles que devaient respecter ses compagnons! Mais le sabreur ne revenait toujours pas et il sentait que c'était en partie sa faute… Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Luffy sentait son cerveau surchauffé et s'arrêta avec de s'énerver. Réfléchir c'était pas son rôle ! Pour cela il avait :

- Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!, hurla le capitaine au chapeau de paille debout sur sa figure de proue.

- Hé, tu vas te calmer ?, lui cria dessus Nami qui était en train de cueillir des mandarines. Elle est dans la vigie ! T'as qu'à y aller au lieu de beugler comme ça.

Luffy allongea alors ses bras jusqu'à la vigie et s'élança à l'intérieur. Robin qui lisait paisiblement ne fut pourtant pas surprise de l'arrivée imprévue de son capitaine, elle posa simplement son livre et lui fit une place à côté d'elle.

- Un problème, capitaine ?

- Robin ! Toi, t'es vraiment intelligente alors tu devrais savoir…, fit Luffy.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Zoro… s'il est fâché contre moi… c'est parce que j'ai mangé presque toute la viande ?, demanda le capitaine persuader d'avoir trouver la raison de la colère de Zoro.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit fâché contre toi à vrai dire, répondit la noiraude sous les yeux étonnés de Luffy.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu sais… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite… MOI, son capitaine !!

- Et ça te fait quoi ?

Luffy fut alors déstabilisé, ne comprenait pas où Robin voulait en venir. Lui parlait de Zoro, mais elle se mettait à parler de lui.

- Ben… c'est nul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Parce que c'est pas drôle sans lui ! Même quand il dort sur le pont, c'est mieux ! Au moins, il est là avec m-, avec nous !

- Tu voudrais qu'il soit près de toi ?

- Ben oui ! Comme toi et tous les autres !

- Tu veux dire que tu ressens la même chose lorsque tu es avec lui qu'avec nous ?

- Euh… je crois, répondit-il décontenancé. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait y avoir des différences entre ses compagnons, mais Robin en parlait comme si c'était possible. Il réfléchit alors un moment et rajouta :

- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je me sens bizarre avec lui, mais c'est parce que c'est lui qui fait plein de trucs pas logiques !

- Tu sais, s'il agit différemment avec toi, c'est peut-être parce qu'il te voit d'une autre manière qu'auparavant…

- Ben comment il me voit alors ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

- C'est lui qu'il le sait, pas moi, rit Robin devant l'air perdu de son capitaine.

- OK !

Il se releva et fixa l'horizon d'un regard déterminé, pendant que Robin l'observait en souriant mystérieusement. Décidément, elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir rejoint cet équipage. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit :

- Merci Robin ! J'ai peut-être pas tout compris mais je vais aller voir Zoro !

Il se laissa alors glisser le long du mât et partit dans la cabine.

_Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, Zoro !_, pensa Robin avant de se ressaisir de son livre et de se remettre à sa lecture.

A Suivre…

J'ai dû faire quelques déçus pour ceux qui s'attendaient à voir arriver le lemon dans ce chapitre, mais puisque le prochain chapitre est le dernier(pour de vrai cette fois XD), ça veut dire que c'est certain qu'il sera là cette fois !

Sinon je voulais juste avertir que sur ma page de profil, tout en bas, vous pouvez voir l'évolution de mes fics, alors pour le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir où j'en suis, si vous voulez. Même si des fois, je passe de 10 pour cent à 100 pour cent d'un coup !XD

A bientôt tout le monde pour le dernier chapitre !:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Hancock : Désolée mais ce chapitre est bien le dernier !XD Mais comme il fait le double des anciens chapitres, c'est comme s'il y en avait deux !8D XD Merci encore pour tout !

Furyïna : Ah ben si tu as trouvé trop court le chapitre précédent, tu vas être contente pour la taille de celui-là(le double !8D) !XD Merci pour tes encouragements !x3

Chàa : Oulala super stressant tes demandes !XD Comme je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais, tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que ce chapitre te plaira et donc le lemon aussi… Mais je peux rien te promettre !XD Et merci d'avoir reviewé malgré Mentalist !8D XD

amandine :  Contente que la scène du baiser t'ait plue !x3 Et surtout pour le compliment sur mon histoire ! Je réalise toujours pas que c'est de ma fic dont on parle quand je reçois de si beaux compliments !^///^ XD Sinon désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis… la seule excuse qui peut te faire plaisir est la taille du chapitre !XD

ayu : Merci pour tes encouragements !^^ Enfin pour tout plutôt !XD

Chibi Hitsuji : Mais de rien !XD Je trouve ça plutôt normal de répondre aux lecteurs qui prennent du temps pour commenter mon histoire!^^ Sinon tu verras dans ce chapitre que tu as assez bien vu la situation entre ses deux-là !XD Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce couple ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu tant de plaisir à écrire une histoire qui les mettait en scène !x3 Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic depuis le début, pour tes encouragements et tes reviews !

chibi-hatsu : C'est gentil d'avoir reviewé mais la prochaine fois, je préférerai que tu me laisses aussi tes impressions pour savoir comment tu as trouvé ma fic, un simple « j'aime bien » me suffit, c'est juste pour savoir!^^

Avant de vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre, je tenais à tous vous remercier ! Au cours de cette fic, j'ai eu droit à des encouragements et des compliments vraiment merveilleux qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai aussi vraiment été touchée de voir toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et qui sont encore là maintenant. Donc merci à vous tous, car sans lecteur et encouragement, on n'a plus de raison d'écrire… Bon je m'arrête là parce que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai durer un sacré moment pour vous remercier !XD Donc merci pour tout !^^

Sinon désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais des jours, je n'avais pas l'inspiration qui venait, d'autres je recommençais tout depuis le début !XD Et pour finir cette histoire, il m'a fallu le double de mots que pour un chapitre normal !XD Voilà maintenant je vous laisse à votre (longue) lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :**

Zoro n'avait toujours pas réussi à se résoudre à faire face à son capitaine et s'était remis à ses exercices quotidiens pour au moins entraîner son corps à défaut de son esprit, qui demeurait toujours aussi confus. Il soulevait encore et encore ses immenses altères tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il savait qu'il serait obligé de donner des explications à son capitaine tôt ou tard mais que pourrait-il bien lui dire à ce moment-là? Comment expliquer ses derniers agissements ? Comment lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, en étant tout à fait conscient qu'il serait incapable d'enfouir ses sentiments si jamais cela n'était pas partagé? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il avait toujours été maître de lui-même et le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Luffy était si fort qu'il l'empêchant de garder la tête froide et son self-contrôle. Mais en l'évitant comme il le faisait, il se sentait lâche et il ne pouvait supporter de se comporter ainsi. Quelle était la solution alors ? Quitter l'équipage ? Complètement insensé ! Quand il avait dit à Luffy qu'il acceptait de faire partie de ses compagnons, ce n'était pas pour ne plus tenir sa parole, dès que cela l'arrangerait… Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais décider de ne plus voir Luffy de son propre gré… Il était devenu comme une drogue pour lui. Sa bonne humeur, son rire, sa naïveté, sa bonté, tout cela le retenait à lui.

Il soupira en songeant à la seule solution qui s'offrait vraiment à lui. Il se devait d'être franc envers lui et envers Luffy. Il irait lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments et obéirait à ce que déciderait son capitaine. S'il voudrait qu'il parte, il le ferait ou s'il voudrait qu'il reste mais agisse comme auparavant, et bien il se forcerait à enfouir ses sentiments pour ne pas l'importuner avec. Il savait très bien que Luffy ne choisirait jamais la première option, mais comme il était particulièrement imprévisible, il ne saurait dire à l'avance, ce que serait sa réaction…

Un boucan pas possible venant du couloir le fit sortir de ses interrogations. Il s'immobilisa, un altère dans chaque main, lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit sourd contre la porte. Quelque chose avait dû percuter la porte… ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait percutée. La porte s'était ouverte avec une telle force qu'un de ses gonds s'était arraché, laissant apparaître un Luffy avec une plaie bien fraîche au milieu du front.

- Zo- !!, commença Luffy mais qui se tut au moment même où il le vit. Désolé, rajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte – maintenant tordue et grinçante- devant lui.

_A quoi il joue encore?, _se demanda Zoro un sourcil relevé, révélant ainsi sa perplexité. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui se passait dans le crâne de Luffy…

.0Oo.

Luffy sentit une de ses narines coulée et porta sa main au-dessus de ses lèvres pour s'apercevoir ensuite que ses doigts avaient maintenant pris une teinte rouge. Du sang... et ce n'était pas tout ! Il ressentait à nouveau une bouffée de chaleur comme la fois où il s'était écroulé avec Zoro à la partie de Twister… ou la fois sur le pont où Zoro était si proche de lui que cela lui avait paru gênant… ou… Il réalisa alors que toutes les fois où il s'était senti troublé ou gêné, n'arrivaient qu'en présence du sabreur… Et cette fois encore, lorsqu'il était tombé sur Zoro, moitié nu, quelques goûtes de sueur perlant sur son corps, cela l'avait intimidé et… autre chose dont il n'arrivait à savoir exactement quoi, mais qu'il l'avait troublé et, vu son petit saignement de nez, lui avait…plu ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le sabreur torse nu alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Il réalisa alors que les fois où il avait pu le voir aussi dénudé, n'était jamais présenté de cette manière. Là, le voir en plein effort, cette vision lui paraissait attirante… ATTIRANTE ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? La seule chose qu'il jugeait d'attirant depuis qu'il avait vu le jour, c'était la nourriture!! Et maintenant il qualifiait Zoro du mot attirant... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il appréciait de voir Zoro dénudé ?!

Mais voilà, c'était ça ! Il avait compris ! Si la vision de Zoro à moitié nu lui faisait cet effet, c'était parce que…

- JE SUIS DEVENU UN PERVERS !, s'exclama-t-il –un peu trop fort- en se frappant le front sous le choc de sa constatation.

En criant cela, il s'était laissé retomber contre la porte, sauf que celle-ci qui ne tenait plus qu'à moitié, s'écroula sous son poids, le faisant rouler dans la salle de musculation.

Il atterrit sur le dos et vit la tête de Zoro se pencher au-dessus de lui, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air autoritaire, mais Luffy savait qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Euh… Je viens saluer Zoro ?, fit-il avec une interrogation dans la voix, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre.

- C'est pour ça que tu cries que tu es un pervers ?, se moqua Zoro qui cette fois avait laissé tomber son air faussement sévère pour se mettre à rire franchement.

- Oh ça…, essaya d'expliquer Luffy qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait crié si fortement sur le moment. C'est pas moi qui joue à l'exhibitionniste non plus !, fit-il pour se défendre.

Zoro s'arrêta soudainement de rire pour le regarder comme s'il venait de voir la réincarnation de Yoda en face de lui.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luffy ne comprit tout d'abord pas la raison de son air si surpris, mais se répétant les mots qu'il venait tout juste de prononcer dans sa tête, il comprit alors ce qu'il venait d'avouer de manière implicite.

_Ouh la boulette !!_, se dit-il intérieurement.

- Luffy, fit Zoro en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Je me fais des idées ou tu viens de me dire en gros que la vision de mon corps… ne te rend pas indifférent ?

Il avait dû mal à croire qu'il était en train de poser cette question à Luffy, tant il n'aurait jamais pu penser à une éventualité pareille, il y a encore cinq minutes.

- Non, bien sûr que non, haha, fit Luffy, gêné, en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

- Je me disais aussi haha…, dit Zoro en se forçant également à rire.

- Ou en fait peut-être !

-…

-…

- QUOI ??

Zoro, qui était pourtant d'un naturel… plus ou moins calme, venait de crier dans la pièce tant ce qu'avait dit Luffy, lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait depuis quelques minutes, bon sang ?? Il fallait qu'il s'assoie… une chaise… BORDEL, POURQUOI IL Y A AUCUNE CHAISE DANS CETTE SALLE ??

Luffy se releva et se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise à présent… Il avait avoué ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant son second mais il n'avait pas prévu une réaction si... explosive? Il s'était dit qu'il le prendrait bien, vu que si Zoro lui avait fait ce genre de compliments, il aurait été content... mais vu la façon dont avait crié Zoro, ça avait plutôt dû faire l'effet inverse...

- Ahah, désolé pour le dérangement…, fit Luffy avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Luffy avait essayé de faire croire qu'il avait prit cela à la rigolade, mais maintenant sans en comprendre la raison, il se sentait mal. Comme si son cœur s'était resserré sur lui-même et l'empêchait de respirer aussi bien qu'auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose... Il se sentait pour la première fois, seul et... rejeté. Peut-être la cause de ce sentiment était qu'il aurait voulu que Zoro le voit comme lui le voyait? Mais alors comment le voyait-il?

Il se remémora alors les mots de Robin: « Tu veux dire que tu ressens la même chose lorsque tu es avec lui qu'avec nous ? ». En y réfléchissant, son comportement changeait du tout au tout avec Zoro ou avec les autres. Quand il sautait sur Usopp, Sanji ou Nami, il ne ressentait rien d'inhabituel alors que lorsqu'il se retrouvait trop proche de son second, il se sentait troubler. Son corps aussi ne réagissait pas de la même manière en présence de Zoro. Son coeur s'emballant sans cesse, il avait des bouffées de chaleur inexplicables et surtout... il lui arrivait qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveille, comme lorsqu'il avait surpris le sabreur en plein entraînement...

Luffy comprit enfin que pour lui il y avait ses compagnons d'un côté et Zoro de l'autre. Le sabreur était une personne spéciale pour lui. Une personne qui lui faisait ressentir de la joie mais aussi du désir, une personne dont la présence était essentielle pour lui. Zoro était tout pour lui.

Luffy se sentit alors tirer en arrière et ses yeux fixèrent la main qui enserrait son poignet, pour ensuite remonter jusqu'au visage de Zoro.

- Zoro ?, fit Luffy étonné de voir qu'il l'avait suivi.

- Luffy, il faut qu'on parle…, lui dit Zoro avant de regarder au fond du couloir et rajouter :

- EN PRIVE ! Si quelqu'un nous dérange, qu'il s'attende à ressortir en plusieurs morceaux !

On entendit alors des murmures paniqués au fond du couloir :

- Il vaut mieux se barrer maintenant, Sanji !

- Imbécile de renne à truffe bleue, pourquoi t'as prononcé mon nom ! Maintenant ils savent que j'étais là !, murmura le blond, mais de façon irritée.

- Ça te dérange que j'aie la truffe bleue ?!, menaça Chopper, en changeant de forme pour prendre la «Heavy Point », qui lui permettait de l'intimider de toute sa hauteur.

- Calme-toi, on se fait encore plus remarquer comme ça !

- Mais je suis pas le seul responsable !

- Barrez-vous ! Tout de suite !, hurla Zoro pendant que Luffy rigolait comme un fou à côté de lui.

Chopper entraîna Sanji et s'enfuit avec, ce qui ramena le calme dans le couloir.

- Et toi, suis-moi au lieu de te marrer, fit Zoro en tirant Luffy par les joues, ce qui les allongea et fit doubler le rire de son capitaine. T'es vraiment irrécupérable, rajouta-t-il en se retournant dos à lui.

Zoro s'était détourné de Luffy pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire, mais ce qu'il ne put cacher par contre, était le ton amusé qu'avait pris sa voix à ce moment-là.

Luffy l'avait perçu, en remarquant surtout le changement de ton lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Sanji et Chopper, puis à lui… Il lui sauta sur le dos pour traduire sa soudaine hausse de bonne humeur.

- Arrgh, Luffy !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?, demanda le sabreur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Luffy lui saute dessus.

- Shishishi

- Arrête de rire et descends de là !, ordonna-t-il.

- Nan ! Pas envie !

Zoro se secoua pour essayer de faire dégager Luffy de son dos mais il le regretta bien vite, lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de son cou, l'asphyxiant à moitié.

- Zoro ?, appela le capitaine au chapeau de paille, lorsque son second avait brusquement arrêté de parler.

- Zoro, tu ne dis plus rien ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Ayant toujours aucune réponse, Luffy grimpa cette fois sur ses épaules et relâcha donc son cou et pencha sa tête devant celle du sabreur pour pouvoir apercevoir l'expression de son visage et donc découvrir la raison de son mutisme.

Il vit le sabreur prendre de grandes inspirations avant que ses pupilles remontent dans sa direction pour lui lancer un regard menaçant.

- Tu vas voir toi !

Au ton menaçant qu'avait pris la voix de Zoro, Luffy sauta à terre et s'élança dans le couloir pour s'enfuir. Zoro partit à sa poursuite, mais étrangement en le poursuivant, il était arrivé dans l'infirmerie…

- Luffy, t'es là ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire retentisse dans la pièce vide… derrière lui.

- J'y crois pas ! Comment tu t'es perdu en me suivant ?, se moqua Luffy en rejoignant Zoro dans la pièce.

Le sabreur se retourna et posa ses mains contre le mur au niveau de la tête de son capitaine, faussement menaçant.

- Tu m'étouffes et tu te fous de moi ? T'as bien du culot, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hé alors ?, demanda Luffy en lui tirant la langue.

Zoro rapprocha sa tête de celle de Luffy dans une tentative d'intimidation.

- Alors, je risque de finir par déraper à nouveau, prévint-il dans un murmure, ses lèvres proche de son oreille.

Luffy fut alors troublé par leur proximité et surtout par les lèvres qui effleurèrent malencontreusement(?) son oreille. Son cœur s'emballa à une rapidité prodigieuse et il eut alors l'impression que chaque battement le rendait de plus en plus faible. Mais il eut les idées encore assez claires pour lui demander :

- Comment ça "à nouveau" ?

Zoro, surpris que l'épisode du baiser ne lui revienne pas en tête, précisa en se reculant:

- La fois… dans la cuisine… je suis allé trop loin. D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser.

Luffy fronça les sourcils tout en fixant Zoro droit dans les yeux, l'air insatisfait :

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé ?

Zoro qui avait pris soin d'éviter CE mot, fut alors mal à l'aise de l'entendre sortir de la bouche de Luffy.

- Oui…

Luffy avait l'air d'être prêt à l'écouter et cela le rassurait qu'il soit peut-être prêt à oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Il se prit alors un magnifique coup de poing dans la joue gauche qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il ne sut quoi dire d'autre que le nom de celui qui l'avait frappé :

- Luffy ?

- Abruti de Zoro! Ça te prend souvent d'embrasser les gens pour ensuite leur dire, "ben en fait j'en avais pas envie"?, fulmina alors son capitaine.

- Tu veux dire que... tu as aimé ça?

- C'est pas la question!, coupa Luffy qui détourna la tête pour essayer de dissimuler son léger rougissement.

- Réponds-moi, ordonna Zoro, en attrapant le visage de Luffy entre ses mains pour pouvoir voir son expression.

- D'accord, j'ai aimé mais qu'est-ce que ça te peut te faire puisque c'était un "dérapage"?, lui répondit Luffy, agacé.

- Pourquoi t'être crispé lorsque je t'ai touché alors?

- C'est juste que… je ne suis pas habitué… à tout ça quoi, avoua-t-il sans pouvoir, cette fois, cacher la teinte bien rouge que prenait ses joues.

Zoro le trouva alors particulièrement mignon à ce moment-là et eut alors l'espoir inimaginable que Luffy partage le même sentiment qu'il lui portait. C'est avec appréhension qu'il posa la question où tout serait révélé :

- Luffy… aurais-tu accepté qu'un autre membre de l'équipage, ou n'importe qui d'autre, t'embrasse comme je l'ai fait ?

Il y eut un bref moment de silence où Luffy le fixa avec un drôle d'air mais où il finit par lui répondre:

- Dis, tu serais pas un peu con ?

Zoro, blessé dans son ego, grimaça, mais s'abstient de répondre, voyant que son capitaine n'avait pas fini de parler.

- Tu es la seule personne qui a le droit de le faire puisque tu es celui qui est spécial pour moi, annonça Luffy, sérieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Zoro le tira alors jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent et mit rapidement fin au baiser pour lui répondre :

- Je suis heureux de savoir que cela est réciproque.

Le temps que Luffy réagisse, Zoro avait déjà placé une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et la deuxième derrière sa tête pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

Luffy passa ses bras autour de son cou de façon instinctive, pendant que Zoro lui entrouvrit les lèvres en léchant sa lèvre inférieure pour rendre le baiser plus passionné. Luffy le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à son tour au baiser. Leur langue se découvrirent à nouveau, se léchant, se caressant, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Luffy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zoro, le décoiffant pendant que ce dernier tirait légèrement sur ceux de son amant pour rendre leur baiser encore plus profond. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent, à contrecoeur, séparer leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration.

C'est seulement à ce moment que le capitaine au chapeau de paille réalisa les mots de son second et il lui demanda:

- Ça veut dire que je suis important pour toi aussi ?

- Oh oui et bien plus encore.

Zoro descendit alors ses lèvres dans son cou et se mit à lécher, puis à mordre doucement la peau fraîche et douce de Luffy, pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient le gilet rouge pour le faire rapidement glisser le long de ses bras.

Luffy soupirait et gémissait sous les caresses de Zoro, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait délaissé la zone de son cou pour parcourir tout son torse de sa langue et de ses dents, s'attardant sur certains endroits, redessinant ses abdominaux de sa langue jusqu'à arriver au nombril.

Ayant un doute, Zoro cessa alors de manière abrupte et remonta son visage au niveau du sien pour lui demander :

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je vais peut-être trop loin…

Luffy l'attrapa par son pull, sourcils froncés et lui dit, presque menaçant :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser dans cet état après ça !

- Mais pas le moins du monde, capitaine. Lui répondit-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Luffy, occupé à répondre au baiser, ne remarqua pas la main de Zoro qui arriva jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantacourt. Lorsque Zoro ouvrit sa braguette et passa sa main dans son caleçon pour se saisir sa virilité déjà bien éveillée, Luffy eut un hoquet de surprise, étouffé par leur baiser.

Alors que Zoro commençait à le caresser langoureusement et que les gémissements de son capitaine emplissaient la pièce, le sabreur lâcha alors son membre, ce qui frustra le jeune homme. Mais sa bouche quitta alors celle de son capitaine pour descendre jusqu'à sa virilité qu'il prit entièrement en bouche et qui arracha un cri rauque à Luffy. Zoro fit d'abord un va-et-vient assez lent, puis de plus en plus rapide sur toute sa longueur.

- Aaah..Aaah… Hum, aaah. Zooo- Zoro, gémit Luffy, complètement subjugué par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Luffy, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, s'agrippa à sa tête pour ne pas s'écrouler, tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était fort.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir, il prévint Zoro, mais le sabreur continua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche. Zoro avala alors toute sa semence et le retint de s'écrouler au sol, tant son corps était devenu faible après avoir ressenti tant de plaisir.

Luffy enroula ses bras autour du corps du sabreur et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule, reprenant petit à petit son souffle. Zoro lui souleva alors le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Luffy, je veux que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi…, fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son cou. Entièrement, rajouta-t-il en léchant et suçant cette partie de son corps. Et maintenant, finit-il en mordant sa peau pour le marquer comme sien.

Cette fois, ce fut Luffy qui s'empara des lèvres de Zoro, mais bien vite, le sabreur reprit le dessus. Emporté par son propre désir, le sabreur porta son capitaine jusqu'à la table d'auscultation de l'infirmerie et l'allongea, puis s'étendit à son tour, le dominant de tout son corps.

Zoro retira alors son pull et s'occupa ensuite du pantacourt et du caleçon de Luffy qui l'envoya plus loin dans la pièce. Il s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres, puis présenta ses doigts à Luffy qui les prit instinctivement dans sa bouche et se mit à les lécher consciencieusement. Une fois cela terminé, il enfonça tout d'abord un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Luffy, ce qui le fit se contracter à cause de la douleur. Il attendit un peu, puis en mit un deuxième.

- Zoro ! Ça fait mal !!, fit Luffy, en serrant des dents pour essayer de retenir la douleur.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va passer !, le rassura-t-il en embrassant ses paupières où ses larmes étaient retenues.

Quand il vit que Luffy s'était détendu, il commença à faire un mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts pour bien le préparer. Il retira ensuite ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui, faisant attention de ne pas trop faire souffrir Luffy, mais visiblement celui-ci ne le remarqua pas.

- Abruti, ça fait encore plus mal qu'avant !, cria-t-il avant de lui balancer son poing dans son visage.

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait que Luffy pour faire ça dans un moment pareil.

- Je fais de mon mieux, tu sais, mais avec toi c'est pas facile.

- Comment ça « avec moi » ?, demanda le capitaine, clairement vexé.

- Si tu commençais par arrêter de gigoter, ça irait déjà mieux !

- C'est facile à dire ! C'est pas toi qui est en dessous !

Le temps de leur dispute, Zoro remarqua que Luffy s'était détendu et lui donna un premier coup de rein qui lui fit échapper un cri de plaisir et qu'il le fit accessoirement… taire.

Zoro commença à bouger lentement, mais bien vite ce rythme ne convint plus à Luffy :

- Zo- Zoro…. Haaa.. Haaa… plus… plus vite !, haleta-t-il.

Zoro s'exécuta et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et puissants qui allèrent directement cogner sa prostate.

Luffy s'accrochait aux épaules de Zoro, lui griffant parfois le dos, ce qui excita encore davantage le sabreur.

- Luffy…, dit Zoro d'une voix rauque et essoufflée, dis-le moi !

Luffy, complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne savait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler Zoro, surtout qu'à ce stade, il aurait oublié son propre nom si Zoro ne le soupirait pas aussi souvent.

- Di-dire quoi ?, demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

- Si tu m'aimes, dis-le moi !, ordonna Zoro en attrapant la main de Luffy dans la sienne, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient rapides.

Luffy se pencha alors en avant pour embrasser Zoro et sa langue caressa sa consoeur de manière douce mais passionnée. Ce simple baiser fit comprendre à Zoro tout l'amour que Luffy ressentait pour lui, mais il fut encore plus touché lorsqu'il prononça les mots qu'il avait attendus si longtemps.

- Zoro… Je t'aime !

C'est peu après qu'ils jouirent ensemble dans un long gémissement et Zoro se retira pour se laisser tomber à côté du corps de son capitaine qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Luffy se mit de profil contre le torse de son amant pour qu'ils aient assez de place pour tenir tous les deux sur la table d'auscultation(et qui, je rappelle, est logiquement faite pour une personne XD).

- Shishishi

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Rien, je suis content c'est tout.

Zoro, attendri, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche et aller rejoindre les autres qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Luffy se rhabilla et alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle de bain, la voix de Zoro dans la douche lui parvint :

- Avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire… Je t'aime aussi !, avoua Zoro en étant bien content d'être hors du champ de vision de Luffy, vu le rougissement qui commençait à colorer ses joues. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avait l'habitude de dire...

Mais c'est alors que le rideau de douche vola pour laisser place à un Luffy avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux qui lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Bon finalement… les autres attendront encore un peu.

.0Oo.

- Quelqu'un pourrait bien me dire où sont passés notre capitaine et notre sabreur depuis tout ce temps ?, demanda Nami exaspérée.

- Je pense qu'ils reviendront bientôt…, fit Robin l'air d'être au courant de tout, comme à son habitude.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'ils étaient bizarres tous les deux, ces derniers temps ?, demanda Chopper.

- Ah parce que t'as toujours pas compris toi ?, s'étonna Sanji qui ne réalisa que maintenant que Chopper n'avait toujours pas compris la raison pour laquelle ils les espionnaient.

- Compris quoi ?, demanda le petit renne.

- Laisse tomber, t'es désespérant…, répondit le blond.

- Ah ils arrivent, prévint Usopp, voyant la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir sur leurs deux compagnons. C'est pas trop tôt !, leur dit-il.

- J'ai une annonce à faire !, cria Luffy pour avoir l'attention de tous.

- Pitié Luffy, ne leur dis pas ça comme ça…, lui demanda Zoro, qui ne voulait pas que leur relation soit annoncée comme l'effet d'une bombe.

- Ouais ta raison.

Zoro, rassuré, soupira jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tirer en avant.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fo-

Mais il fut coupé par ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

- Zoro est mien ! Que ce soit clair, je veux que personne ne le touche !

- Mon dieu… est-ce que ce que je viens de voir est réel ?, demanda Nami.

- C'est beau l'amour, s'exclama Franky , les larmes aux yeux, qui avait sorti une petite guitare dont ne sait où pour commencer une petite composition improvisée.

C'est alors qu'un grand « Paf » retentit.

- Usopp !, hurlèrent tous ses compagnons en choeur.

Chopper s'en approcha avec son stéthoscope et leur fit part de son diagnostic :

- Evanouissement !

- Merci mais on l'avait deviné ! firent les autres agacées, sauf Luffy qui dit à l'attention de Zoro :

- J'ai cru qu'il était mort à cause de nous.

- A cause de toi, tu veux dire, imbécile ! Quelle idée t'as eu pour leur faire savoir ça en m'embrassant devant eux ?, lui répondit Zoro, énervé.

- Ben… C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait par le leur dire ! A cause de toi, t'as vu ce qui est arrivé à Usopp ?

- Abruti ! Je t'ai dit de pas le leur dire comme ÇA ! Pas de le faire en m'embrassant !

- Ben si t'es pas clair, c'est pas de ma faute !, l'accusa Luffy. Et prends ça pour m'avoir traité d'abruti !

Zoro esquiva son poing et riposta, ce qui commença une dispute sans merci entre les deux nouveaux amants.

Quant aux autres, peu étaient vraiment surpris et c'est ce que remarqua Nami :

- Ne me dites pas…, commença la navigatrice à l'attention de Sanji et Robin. Que vous étiez déjà au courant ?

- Euh.. c'est-à-dire, essaya de trouver une excuse le cuistot.

- Oui, fit la noiraude en riant discrètement de la situation dans laquelle allait se retrouver Sanji.

- Et vous me l'avez pas dit ?, s'énerva la rousse qui cogna le blond.

- Nami-swaan, j'aime quand tu es énervée !, s'exclama Sanji, une bosse apparaissant sur son front.

- Malade !, fit Franky.

- Tu t'es vu toi ! Toujours en train de pleurer…

- C'est pas vrai, je pleure même paaaas, affirma Franky, en se mouchant bruyamment.

- Nami-chéri, ça te dirait un petit Twister ?? Pour renforcer notre amour, proposa Sanji les yeux en cœur.

- Aaah j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, fit Usopp en baillant et en se redressant brusquement. J'ai rêvé que Zoro et Luffy étaient en couple! Complètement fou, non ?

- Ah bon, c'était un rêve ?, demanda Chopper étonné.

- Pourquoi t'as rêvé de la même chose, Chopper ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bande d'abrutis, ils sont vraiment en couple !, fit Nami en pointant du doigt son capitaine et le sabreur qui était en train de se… réconcilier.

Et Usopp tomba à nouveau dans les pommes…

FIN

Voilà, c'est enfin la fin de cette histoire… Je suis déjà nostalgique en y repensant alors que cela ne fait même pas une minute que j'ai écrit le mot « fin » !XD J'espère que vous avez appréciez comment tout cela se termine.

Sinon je tenais à vous remercier, d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et de l'avoir commentée. 64 reviews !! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé en avoir autant quand je l'ai commencée! Je tenais aussi à préciser pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site, que si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews, vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse le faire !^^

Je reviendrai bientôt avec un petit one-shot sur ZoLu qui est déjà en cours pour ceux que ça intéresse.

PS: Fans de ZoLu, je vous lance un appel important! J'ai organisé un petit sondage sur mon blog sur les couples yaoi et j'ai le regret de vous dire que personne n'a voté pour notre capitaine et son second préféré! Du coup, je vous appelle pour venir faire péter les votes!XD Le lien est sur ma page de profile où sur le lien "Homepage"!8D


End file.
